As is well known to those skilled in the art, oils such as lubricating oils including those derived from petroleum-based stocks or from synthetic compositions are desirably characterized by a variety of properties including dispersancy and viscosity index; and this field is characterized by continuing attempts to improve these properties.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel oil composition. It is another object of this invention to provide lubricating oil compositions characterized by improved properties. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.